The automobile window glass applicable to the current invention are those that are capable of being raised and lowered and which are connected to regulators. The regulators are acted upon by another mechanism to cause the raising and lowering action. These windows are generally located in either the doors or rear seat areas of vehicles. A common method utilized to secure the glass to the regulator is permanent rivets. Pre-existing apertures in the glass are aligned with the apertures in the regulators, and then riveted in place. This method has several disadvantages that make it less effective than desired. The first being the inability to remove existing rivet connectors without requiring special equipment, such as a drill. The second being that special equipment, such as a riveter, is required to install a window glass. A third disadvantage rest in the fact that metal to glass is often currently used to secure the automobile window glass to the regulator. A fourth disadvantage is the fact that excess force is placed upon the automobile window glass during the installation procedure of the riveting method.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an installation method that permits removal of the existing glass and replacement, with the original or a replacement glass, without requiring special equipment. Such a method is needed while eliminating any metal to glass contact at the securing locations and while eliminating undue excess pressure being applied to the glass during installation.